1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel probiotic strain, more particularly methods of enhancing hyaluronic acid secretion using the probiotic strain.
2. The Prior Arts
Hyaluronic acid (hyaluronate; HA) is a liner glycosaminoglycan chain composed of many repeating units of the disaccharide, D-glucuronic acid and N-acetylglucosamine, it is distributed widely throughout connective, epithelial, and neural tissues. In addition, one of the chief components of the extracellular matrix, hyaluronic acid contributes significantly to cell proliferation and migration, may also be involved in the progression of some malignant tumors.
In the human body, hyaluronic acid occurs in the salt hyaluronate form and is found in high concentrations in the skin, umbilical cord, and vitreous humor. The average 70 kg (154 lbs) person has roughly 15 grams of hyaluronic acid in the body, however, hyaluronic acid content in the human body tends to gradually decrease with aging, and is lost almost every day. So babies are born with a high level of hyaluronic acid content, 65% hyaluronic acid remains at the age 25, and only 25% hyaluronic acid remains at the age 60. Therefore, young skin is soft and elastic. The skin gradually reduces water retention capacity as the hyaluronic acid is lost. In addition to age, modern people are more likely to lose skin moisture and also need to supply hyaluronic acid due to the factors of excessive work pressure, irregular life, unbalanced diet, ultraviolet, working long-term in an air conditioned office.
Recent reports have shown that hyaluronic acid improves skin hydration, stimulates production of collagen in skin, works as an antioxidant and free radical scavenger, maintains skin elasticity, cushions joints and nerve tissues, has an antibacterial and anti-inflammatory activity and maintains the fluid in the eye tissues, which may help to protect against numerous possible eye concerns. Therefore, HA loss in eye will result in dry eyes and eyestrain; HA loss in synovial fluid will result in decreasing the protection for joints.
Hyaluronic acid has the highest hygroscopic, viscoelastic, non-antigenic, biodegradable and biocompatible properties, therefore, it has found a number of applications in medicine, cosmetics and specialty foods. Hyaluronic acid is obtained commercially from rooster combs. However, hyaluronic acid extracted from rooster combs applied in the food will have the cross-species zoonotic disease concerns; it is less effective through food intake due to digestive passage.